


Vampire Serial Killer

by K_Popsicle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Serial Killers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: What do you get when you cross a vampire and a serial killer?
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2019





	Vampire Serial Killer

“No.” Sam says, but Dean is grinning so he’s not letting it go.

“But Sam,” Dean cajoles.

“It’s not a vampire serial killer, Dean. Vampires are already mass murderers.” Sam says plaintively.

“Except vampires don’t dismember their victims and leave their body parts all over Delaware.” Dean has a bounce in his step, his day is made.

“Those murders happened years ago, and none of them were found drained of blood.”

Dean slings his arm over Sam’s shoulders, “Maybe a vamp bit a serial killer, and now he’s both?”

Sam droops, “I wish that sounded more ridiculous than it does.”


End file.
